


大手俱乐部

by This_Sh



Category: NaeGi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Sh/pseuds/This_Sh
Kudos: 6





	大手俱乐部

“已成功加入俱乐部第一次团建活动，随机匹配结果今日晚六时揭晓，请于七时与交往对象联络，并前往指定地点。”

林娜琏有些懵逼。她望着手机短信收件箱挂上三个问号，理所当然怀疑事情真假程度，可仔仔细细查阅之后加之俞定延讨好的微笑，她迫不得已接受了这个惨无人道的事实。

俞定延为她随手填写的“加入大手女爱豆sex俱乐部申请”被通过了。

实际上验证过程是十分复杂的，而众所周知心思细腻如俞定延，却完全做到了将受害者林娜琏蒙在鼓里，一直到她承认错误前都毫不知情。为表参考，这一复杂程度，是要测量手掌长度，测量手指尺码，最后一一上交给俱乐部那边的负责人的。

俞定延，不愧是你。  
  
俞定延撑着下巴打量已经哑口无言的林娜琏，她知道林娜琏不会把她怎么样，林娜琏这么喜欢俞定延，交往五年里无论多生气的境地，只要俞定延给一个亲亲，就可以全部翻篇。

再说了……俞定延想了想几近无趣的性生活和兔子似乎永远不被满足的一日三餐都像兑了韩药般的性欲望，只一个念头就让指尖适时的颤了颤然后收进掌心。只想让这个明明年长一岁却好像永远处在发情期的姐姐去好好泄了欲火，不然真受不住彻夜的颠沛了。

腰好酸。  
俞定延认真的想。

哑口无言的林娜琏并不知道俞定延在想什么，想生气，又不知道怎么生气。

“俞定延，你不怕我喜欢上别人？”

林娜琏皱着眉头，不知道俞定延心里的如意算盘，心里只顾着泛酸，酸水咕噜咕噜冒着气泡然后应声破掉，兔子门牙几乎要咬破下唇，完全没有痛感的模样。

“如果娜琏姐姐可以喜欢上别人，也只能说明我没有吸引力吧？ 嘁。别人可不一定受的住姐姐的黏人劲头，其实很烦唉。哪有人能有我这样的耐心？”

俞定延显然准备好了面对这个问题的套话，回答时异常流利比小时候背课文还要畅快几分。语气至贱无敌，林娜琏的指节“咔嗒”一声响，俞定延退后三分，又凑回来身边怂巴巴的捏了捏林娜琏手掌。

“就当是爱意指数挑战吧。 林娜琏跑了也会被俞定延追回来的。”

她说的倒是蛮轻松噢。

直到随机匹配结果出现在林娜琏收件箱前，林娜琏还当这只是一个会睡醒的噩梦。短信发来时林娜琏在餐桌上和队友们在吃饭，早就习惯吵闹环境，她刷了刷手机，用筷子挑起意面夹起来到嘴边，短信提示音”叮”的响起，林娜琏漫不经心点进页面，在看清消息时筷子啪嗒掉到桌面上，林娜琏站起身来，还不忘把碗筷放入厨房水槽才钻进房间。

她又哑口无言了。

饭桌一时陷入寂静，唯一知道真相的俞定延眨了眨眼，拽了个理由搪塞给好奇心害死猫的凑崎纱夏，后者瞪大了眼睛明显不相信，拖长了尾音机关枪一样的喊话，“唉？到底有什么秘密瞒着我们啊俞定延————”知情人拖沓着拖鞋装聋作哑的逃走，开了屋门看到房间连灯都没有打开，林娜琏缩在床上最角落的地方，肩膀一耸一耸的，知道只会是俞定延来，所以头也不抬的说，

“俞定延，我恨死你了。”

“？”

“……你自己看吧。”

好不容易适应室内昏暗的俞定延被亮度最大的手机刺到睁不开眼，飞速眨几下才看到模糊不清的几个大字。

“莱德贝贝，色给。”  


“……对不起，娜琏姐姐。”

“居然真的是涩琪前辈……”

林娜琏坐在餐厅里，透过落地窗敏锐的捕捉到不远处从汽车驾驶位下来的姜涩琪，咬着大拇指惊讶又夹杂着不安的感慨着。说实话，她和姜涩琪的交集并不算少，除去年末舞台，除去偶像运动会，除去那些台上见面的那些日子，她们私底下也见了不少次，拖金艺琳的福，甚至还有同桌吃过饭，但也仅此而已了。仅“吃过几次饭的朋友。”而已了。 

也想不到姜涩琪会最先打来电话联络，明明刚发了通知没多久，还和俞定延大眼瞪小眼的林娜琏听到手机铃声响起，“莱德贝贝涩琪前辈”几个大字一行都排列不开，分成两行视觉冲击更为强烈，林娜琏吞下口水怀揣着紧张心情接了电话，并在同时为了满足俞定延的渴望而打开免提，那边的姜涩琪一点都没有以前见面的迟钝感，语气还算得上轻松，只确认了身份报了地点就说了再见，啊不，是一会儿见呢。 林娜琏在心底复述。

所以就有了如下场景，林娜琏看了眼逐渐变近的姜涩琪的身影。低下头沾了水用指腹在桌上画圈，就怕明日头条爆出姜涩琪林娜琏深夜幽会此等绯色新闻。如果真发生了那样的事，眼睛里这曾经备受夸赞的指节就是此次事故的罪魁祸首了。林娜琏懊恼着使劲搓了搓手指，让本还有些血色的指尖成功泛白，她为了方便连团戒都没有戴出来，放到首饰盒里收好。直到这时才听到姜涩琪的声音，

“嗨。娜琏。 我有来晚吗？”

“当然没有了…! 我有点饮料，虽然不知道前辈喜欢喝什么……”

林娜琏说着说着声音越来越小，直到最后快要变成自言自语。她心里还在想着，怎么会在这种背景下和熟络的前辈见面呢。打开方式完全错误了吧？ 与此同时要磕巴着讲话磕巴着对视，不是第一次见面了却好像比去JYP面试时还要紧张，同时怒骂俞定延一千次一万次。姜涩琪好笑的回话，大抵是觉得林娜琏可爱，于是拉出了椅子径自坐到她对面，林娜琏向下的视线滞留在姜涩琪的手指上，忍不住向俱乐部名称回忆，脸兀自变红，只能抬起来用手指遮住，姜涩琪用指尖敲敲桌板，

“所以，先来比一比手指大小吧？娜琏呀。”

其实姜涩琪是被金艺琳骗来参加活动的，彼时金艺琳在宿舍公共区拍着胸脯信誓旦旦说这活动保密工作做的如何如何好，长相也绝对没有些歪瓜裂枣的，就是没说怎么给裴珠泫交代这样相当“出轨”的活动。本着姐姐说不我立刻远离这种无趣活动的心理，姜涩琪小心翼翼的打量从金艺琳开口就一直陷入沉默的裴珠泫。

裴珠泫最近很忙，超级忙。跑行程跑的勤起来又是各种各样拍摄活动，姜涩琪眼瞅着到嘴的兔子肉就这样飞了一次，又一次，时常以唉声叹气来表示惆怅。裴珠泫原本盘腿背靠沙发抱着沙发枕，听完金艺琳一系列长篇大论，只思考了几分钟淡淡飘了一句“涩琪想去就去吧。”就进了房间。留下龟熊二人相视无言。

等姜涩琪终于懂了金艺琳各类眼神提示跟进屋里，裴珠泫正是一副侧躺在床上睡得熟络的模样，想要蹑手蹑脚想钻进被窝的姜涩琪又被闷在被单里的清冷声线激的一愣。

“不是生气哦。只是我偶尔也会觉得，涩琪喜欢我是不是只因为我们认识了这么久呢？也不要记着反驳吧。所以这次想要松开涩琪的手去试一试，试试看能不能找到我想要的答案。”

沉默了好久的房间空气就要凝固，姜涩琪只能闷闷的“嗯”了一声，裴珠泫从床上坐起，拽着领子咬她嘴巴，说既然游戏还有好久才开始，在此之前先来满足我吧之类的话。

那干嘛还要把我推开。  
姜涩琪熟谙回吻拧着眉在心里反驳。

短信发来当天久违的赶上两人没行程的日子，收件声响起来时还是裴珠泫点的已阅，完美约会正式泡汤，裴珠泫给姜涩琪整了整衣角，手机通讯录翻开到拨出界面，努努嘴。

“去吧。”

姜涩琪说了平语。

意识到这一点时林娜琏愣了下，乖巧放下挡住脸颊的手指，一下子就撞进了姜涩琪带着笑意的眼睛，漂亮的单眼皮像猫咪一样，这样温柔对视的时候更要把人吸进去一般，姜涩琪抬起上半身越过桌面轻轻拉住林娜琏的手腕，然后掌心贴合，却比她小的不是一点，姜涩琪轻轻喔了一声，可惜的叹了口气，嘟囔着又要给金艺琳打钱了之类的话，并在同时与林娜琏十指交握，潮红终于爬上兔子耳尖，心脏扑通扑通。

“二位的饮料，请慢用～”  
终于登场的服务员打破了这样粉红的氛围，两个人同时笑出声，林娜琏让接触后像触了电般麻麻的手掌握上杯身，突然就觉得，这样的约会其实也不错。

“也不代表第一夜就要在车上吧…”

坐进车辆副驾驶的林娜琏无奈掩面，只想要收回十分钟前的心理活动。她没想到前辈会这么容易喝醉，才抿了几口就被姜涩琪欣赏猎物般的模样吓到愣住，近距离观看时比起舞台上的模样还更要直观。是林娜琏误点了酒精饮料让温顺的猫咪变成了豹子。只能匆匆结账钻进狭窄车厢，想不出该去哪里过夜问题，才坐好林娜琏就已经被姜涩琪用指尖勾了下颚过去。初次单独会面不过一小时。姜涩琪已经吻上了林娜琏的嘴巴。

乱闯的舌尖带着淡薄的酒气闯进腔室，然后细细舔过兔子牙齿，用手掌捧着林娜琏的脸颊，几乎虔诚的亲吻，直到缺氧的窒息让两人的脸色都泛起红晕才想起松手。粗重的呼吸声证实至少有一方情动，林娜琏笨拙着吻回姜涩琪唇瓣的水渍。往常飞快转动的脑袋因为被亲到缺氧而短路，可是刚刚才胜出手掌大小的幼稚比拼，怎么也不甘心做下面的那个（事实上与俞定延恋爱的时候也从来不会做下面的那个。）林娜琏用三秒下定决心，

“总而言之，我会对前辈负责的。”

这么说了。

放倒的椅背让真正的战场从前座移到后坐，刚刚还贴合过的手指点过姜涩琪唇瓣，刚刚还紧张到要命的兔牙，已经是钮祜禄氏兔牙了。前辈自然想要反客为主，却因为身处黑暗中加之醉酒加成，怎么摆弄都因身子疲软而失败。林娜琏为她脱下上衣，暴露在空气中的肌肤让姜涩琪颤栗了一下，舌尖舔过又干涩的唇瓣，知道结局了所以任命的让手臂环上林娜琏脖颈，长裤脱下时在寂静中只留下摩挲声，林娜琏细长的指尖已经在姜涩琪的肌肤上跳舞了。

真的是漂亮的手指。  
姜涩琪咽下了口水，浑圆乳房的红缨在林娜琏的挑弄下逐渐挺立，丝丝的吸气声只是为了抑制呻吟声出声，现在去窥看那薄薄布料后所遮掩的密林就可以发现，姜涩琪早就可耻的湿了，一切却又在林娜琏的指腹只隔着布料摩挲蕊珠时前功尽弃，姜涩琪战栗一下就情不自禁的昂起脖颈，后脑勺险些磕上车门。雪碧音色的溢出恰恰成为此刻最好的催情剂，林娜琏把情动的反应听进心底，脸上挂上人畜无害的笑容，让吻后吸吮的痕迹落在姜涩琪的锁骨，落在一个整好衣领即可完美隐藏的角落。

她说，“这是一个标记。”  
没有人好奇这一点，林娜琏却是笑嘻嘻的说出口，自然不难想象俞定延究竟为何哭诉腰痛，可爱的兔子牙齿熟谙的咬起皮肤微微晃头，指尖顽劣的把玩前辈的胸脯，全然没有刚刚见面时的怂气，然后被迫接受现实，只是微微触碰就落入了下风的前辈，在本就狭窄的后座挺起上身追逐着后辈的大手，情到深处止不住哼哼唧唧。

林娜琏让手指探入早就溢水的下身，很快感受到了内壁的紧致，内壁苛求着包裹冰凉的外来物，不需要多余开拓就伸进的两根手指。从骨子里漫上来的酥麻激的姜涩琪动弹不得，用手指攥紧后辈的衣角，发红的眼角哪里还有最初豹子的模样，醉酒中的迷离加之对被贯穿的渴望都跃然于眼底，在林娜琏不住抽动的过程中，从未停止的哼唧声断断续续，直到该到来的那一刻到来，姜涩琪头一次吻上林娜琏的脖颈，让灼热的呼吸声打在皮肤上。

“让我登上顶峰吧？娜琏xi.”

下一个瞬间快感随浪潮而来，她被淹没。

总之，第二天从好不容易找到的酒店醒来时，姜涩琪对着镜中满身的吻痕与林娜琏满身的吻痕无言。

又忍不住再来一次。

与此同时？  
裴珠泫打开的第一千零一个电话，又无人接听了。


End file.
